monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of a Monster Hunter X: The Plan
Will nearly woke up, he was dizzy and tired. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't he managed to take a glance at a feline. It said something he could not make it out. "You're going to be OK nya." It said. HOMESTAED, SOON AFTER "William? William!" Shouted Achilles. "My head..." "Don't worry, I've seen to that." Achilles replied. "I failed Achilles." "Why do we fall William? So we can learn to pick our selves back up." Achilles told him. "You'll be allright." Will rested for a while. Thinking about what he did, and why he failed. Soon he recovered, and got out of bed. Still dizzy, he managed to walk his way down stairs, grasping the banisters as he did so. He went down the coridoor and saw Achilles there, sitting, waiting. "I see you've recovered." Achilles said on first sight. "It was your fault!" Shouted William. "You sent me out with poor equiptment to hunt a beast that nearly killed me!" "I sent you out thinking you would succeed..." Replied Achilles "Save it! You never help, NEVER! Why can't I go out now with GOOD weapons and kill the beast I set out to kill all thise years ago?! Why all this extra work?" Will bellowed. He had this arguement before, but Achilles doubted it would end soon. "I NEVER help?! Ok then, let me take away the weapons, and the training, and- and the rope darts-" "Your rope darts are SHIT! The break too easyly and-" "They break when used inproperly. If you are so angry about it, I'll try to fix them. And even if I sent you out to kill the big beast, what would you do?! You have no plan, no heading, no idea what to do. And do you really think you can go out there by your self and kill a monster like that?" Achilles argued, saying what he said many times before. "I have a plan! Better than one you could come up with." Will said as a rebuttle. "Out with it boy!" "I go to Pokke and gather the two we met in the Tundra, then to Moga as I might see Kidd again and finally to Town and gather many more hunters and huntresses who are willing to hunt with me. I wont tell them it is for me. I'll only say it is for sport, or I'll cast some other lie..." Will said, telling him of his 'plan'. "So nieve..." Achilles replied. "Toss of!" William said in anger. And with that he slamed the door open and stepped out into the rain and sat there, on the muddy, dirty ground. "Get back in NOW!" Achilles told him. Will said nothing, he only raised his hand to shoo Achilles off, he wanted to hear no more. LATER THAT DAY "Achilles!" He said banging on the door. "ACHILLES!" "What?" He said opening the door. "I- I'm sorry." Will replied. "Get in." Category:Fan Fiction